


[podfic] This Is All Very Meta

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of road_rhythm's fic "This Is All Very Meta."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Dean didn't get there first. That's okay; hell, that's the way he wanted it. He never even cared—until he stumbled over some stupid freaking fanfic about him taking Sam's virginity. Now he can't get it out of his head. This fic takes place during season 6, post-06x12, "Like a Virgin," pre-06x20, "The Man Who Would Be King."</p>
<p><strong>Length & File Size:</strong><br/>with music: 01:09:03 || 71.9 MB<br/>without music: 01:07:27 || 38.7MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Is All Very Meta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is All Very Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263591) by [road_rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_rhythm/pseuds/road_rhythm). 



**Title:** [This Is All Very Meta](http://road-rhythm.livejournal.com/11361.html)  
 **Author:** road_rhythm  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  (and an anonymous friend)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Warnings & Disclaimer:** Mentions of underage sex; meta depiction of slightly underage sex (meta!Sam at 17). None of the fanfic "excerpts," summaries, titles, or author names in here are drawn from actual fics. Any similarities are accidental, and absolutely no specific fics or authors are being deliberately targeted. All fun poked is poked with love.  
 **Summary:** _Dean didn't get there first. That's okay; hell, that's the way he wanted it. He never even cared—until he stumbled over some stupid freaking fanfic about him taking Sam's virginity. Now he can't get it out of his head. This fic takes place during season 6, post-06x12, "Like a Virgin," pre-06x20, "The Man Who Would Be King."_

**Podficcers’ Notes:**  
1\. A friend who wishes to remain ~officially ~anonymous ~~humored me~~ collaborated with me on this podfic.  <3 She recorded all the fic excerpts that Dean reads, and also recorded all of Sam’s dialogue. She also made the absolutely spectacular coverart! MANY THANKS TO HER!  
2\. Thanks also to heard_the_owl for giving part of this a quick beta-listen, and thanks to road_rhythm for both her permission and her enthusiasm! <3  
3\. The song used is “Feels Like The First Time” by Foreigner.

**File Length & Size:**  
with music: 01:09:03 || 71.9 MB  
without music: 01:07:27 || 38.7MB

**Downloads:**  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/This%20Is%20All%20Very%20Meta%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
[mp3 – without music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/This%20Is%20All%20Very%20Meta%20NO%20MUSIC%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above links or visit one of the LJ posts.

ETA: All versions available on the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-all-very-meta), including additional m4bs courtesy of cybel!

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1578176.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/41370.html)


End file.
